


The day I saw her again

by roisa_is_life



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roisa_is_life/pseuds/roisa_is_life
Summary: Set after Luisa finds out that Rose is Sin Rostro and it's the fourth of July. Luisa may be upset but doesn't mean that she doesn't miss Rose.





	The day I saw her again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first au so tell me what you think. If it's good or not or if you enjoyed reading it.

Luisa was walking through the crowd as the lights started to dim, and she felt like drinking. A few years back she was spending the fourth of July with the most beautiful woman she had ever met.

As she looked around everyone was with their families, friends, girlfriends, or boyfriends, but Luisa was all alone. Her brother was with his son and her father had died, so it was just her. She loved fireworks but she liked being with people as they went off so she could enjoy the bright colors that lit up the sky after a loud boom.

She went and sat down where her blanket was so she wasn't sitting on just flat ground, and waited for the fireworks to start. Luisa was a bit of an impatient person so waiting wasn't really her strong suit. She then decided to go get a funnel cake and something to drink while she waited.

As she waited in line she thought she heard someone who sounded like "Rose....." Luisa turned around and accidentally bumped into a short blonde headed girl who had a soda in her hand that almost spilled all over her. "Watch where you're going jackass." the girl looked at Luisa with anger in her eyes. "I'm so sorry I just, thought you were someone else." Luisa said back very apologetically.

Luisa walked away without even getting any of her food as her appetite had suddenly disappeared. The lights were close to off only a few more to go then the fireworks would get starts. 'Why can't I just get her out of my head?' Luisa thought as she walked back to her blanket on the ground.

Luisa had walked straight into a game of frisbee and got hit in the head with the frisbee. "Dude are you alright?" a shaggy headed highschooler called out as Luisa held her head. "Yeah I think I'll be fine" Luisa yelled back in a groan. "Hey we have some drinks over here if you want some to help you feel better." Luisa really wanted a drink right about now but knew it wasn't a great idea.

"No, I think I'll pass."

"Alright, suit yourself, hope you feel better."

The lights went completely dark and the fireworks were just seconds from starting. Luisa had just sat down on her blanket and started waiting for the first round of fireworks.

Luisa sat and watched for the fireworks then she felt somebody sit down beside her, grab her face and started kissing Luisa deeply as soon as the fireworks started.

At first Luisa was confused then she recognised the soft lips she was kissing. Rose. Luisa kissed back ever harder pulling their bodies as close together as possible. The Rose pulled back and rested her forehead against Luisa's. She didn't want the kids to end but her lungs were burning from the lack of air.

"Hey" Rose managed to breathe out heavily

"Rose I never thought I would see you again. Where were you? Why did you leave me here without a warning or closure? Why did you kill my father? Why-" Luisa was cut short as Rose started to kiss her again even more hungrily than the first kiss.

"I have to go now." Rose said as she got up. Luisa could feel tears form up in her eyes, "Please don't leave me again I need you, I love you." By now Luisa had already been crying, tears streaming down her face

"If I stay the cops will find me and put me in jail then we will truly never be able to be together." Rose said as she held the back of Luisa's neck. Luisa had already been standing with Rose at this point.

"Don't worry Luisa, I will be back before you know it, I love you too and we will get our happily ever after." Rose didn't want to leave but she knew she had too. By now Rose was crying too. Because she loved Luisa and didn't want to leave her alone.

"Promise?" Luisa asked as the tears started to slow down. "I promise." Rose answered back.

And with that Rose was gone and Luisa felt alone again left with her thoughts of what Rose had said about them getting their happily ever after. Luisa felt a little relieved but still she wondered what Rose's words meant.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I need to know what you guys think.


End file.
